whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Mog
Mog is a grey tabby cat, who features in the Mog series by Judith Kerr. Description Mog is a chubby, but not overweight, grey tabby cat with wjite paws, a white tummy and a white muzzle. She has yellow eyes and likes to think a lot. She also likes eggs for breakfats and fish for dinner. She can psychically predict where Debbie is, and is also rather forgetful, forgetting that she had a cat flap, that cats cannot fly, to wash her leg and the fact that she's already eaten her supper. She also is scared when things are too different and likes to hang her tail over the TV. When she is in the dark, she thinks dark thoughts. Relationships Mrs.Thomas-although more understanding that Mr.Thomas, she can do things that Mog dislikes, as Mog can be distracting when Mrs.Thomas is busy. Mr.Thomas-Mr.Thomas does not like Mog very much, and he is the worst when Mog misbehaves, calling her "that cat" at best and "that horrible cat" at worst. Her family-they have the relationship of a typical family. Debbie Thomas-She is the most understanding and optimistic Thomas, as such, Mog likes her very much and feels for her the most. Nicky Thomas-He is good for playing games, and dislikes eggs so Mog eats his, however he is liable to pick her up the wrong way. Tibbles-even though Mog and Tibbles sometimes dislike each other, and steal each other's food, they are friends for the most part. Humans and cats she doesn't know-she feels indifferent about. The vet and the nurse-she dislikes and is scared of them because they make her take deworming pills. Dogs-she is afraid of them. Mice-thinks they are fair game. Bunny-He is Mog's best toy, she plays with him a lot. Granny Thomas-Mog likes the granny, but is scared of her wheelchair. Babies-Mog finds babies a bit alarming, but likes them. Kittens-she thinks kittens are a bit stupid, but can make friends with them. List of Books * Mog the Forgetful Cat-Mog forgets she has a cat flap, leading to her meowing at the window. This stops a burglar. * Mog and Bunny-Mog has a new favorite toy named Bunny, which the parents don't like. * Mog and the V.E.T.-Mog causes chaos when she is treated at the vet for a splinter. * Mog's Christmas-Mog has Christmas. * Mog and the Granny-when the Thomases go to America on holiday, Mog is left at Debbie and Nicky's granny's house, with another cat called Tibbles. * Mog's Christmas Calamity-Mog causes trouble on another Christmas. * Mog and the Baby-The Thomases babysit a baby who likes Mog. * Mog's Bad Thing-Mog urinates on Mr. Thomases chair before a cat show. * Mog on Fox Night-Mog doesn't like her food and experiences foxes in the house and garden. * Mog in the Dark-In the dark, Mog's imagination runs away with her. * Goodbye, Mog-Mog astral projects, Rumpus moves in. * Mog and Barnaby-the Thomases look after a dog. * Mog's Kittens-Mog looks after two kittens. * Mog's Family of Cats-Mog has a family reunion. * Mog and the Amazing Birthday Caper-Mog has a nightmare at Debbie's birthday. * Mog in the Garden-Mog and Nicky play in the garden. * Mog and Me-Mog and Nicky play. Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Animals